


Stubborn Kitty

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Hi! When you’re free, can you do a T’Challa x reader where he gets turned into a black tomcat by Loki and the reader, his wife, tries to make him rest until the spell wears off but he refuses and goes off to do his daily duties, and all the servants are wondering why the queen of Wakanda is following around a stubborn black cat all day





	Stubborn Kitty

You had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. You even told T’Challa that you felt like something was going to go wrong. But like always, he kissed your forehead and reassured you that everything will be fine and he will return to you soon. Your anxiety only grew as the hours went on. No calls, texts, or anything. Your kimoyo beads did not ring once.

It was late at night, around 3am, when a loud and urgent knock sounded at the door. You stumbled out of bed, grabbing your robe as you ran to the door. “Ayo? What’s happened? Where’s T’Challa, is everything okay?!”

“My Queen,” She bows, “Something has happened to the king.”

“What is it?! Is he alive?”

“Well, yes… But there is still something different about him.” You quirk your eyebrow, causing her to stand to the side. Behind her was a huge, black panther, peering up at you. 

 

“What the hell?!” You jump back with a gasp, heart racing, and hand on your chest. The panther walks up to you slowly, purring with a somber look in its eyes.

“I was told a sorcerer named Loki had turned him into his namesake. I was told the curse will be gone within twenty-four hours.” You sighed, looking down at the panther, who would definitely tower over you if it stood on hind legs, still purring up at you.

“My love, is that you?” You kneel down, eye level with the animal. The panther lifts his paw, placing it gently on your knee and nuzzling its head into your stomach. Tears formed in your eyes, confused as to why Loki felt he deserved this fate. “I- Thank you, Ayo. I will call you if we need anything. Goodnight.” She saluted you both before leaving.

“Baby, how’d you get yourself into this? What did you do?” He just snuffed and walked over to the bed. “Oh, I need to cancel your meetings!” He growls at you causing you to gasp and jump up. “Did you just growl at me, T’Challa??” He shrunk back, peering down in submission. “Let’s just sleep,” You sigh, turning out the lights and curling under the warm covers. “We’ll deal with this in the morning.” You both fell asleep to the sound of your snores and his purrs.

☼☼☼

“T, honey, you can’t seriously expect to do work like this!” You argued, seeing as he was up and sitting by the door ready for you to open it to start the day. “Come on T, just stay here for the rest of the day, it won’t hurt to miss one day!”

He huffs, pawing at the door, whimpering slightly. “Ugh, fine!” You lean down and kiss his head before allowing him to leave. “Stubborn kitty.”

You received questionable looks the whole day. Erik, M’Baku, and Shuri couldn’t stop cracking jokes, Ramonda kept worrying over her son, but everything you needed help with they were there. You had to admit, it was quite comical seeing a panther sitting in T’Challa’s chair giving silent orders to everyone.

You had fallen asleep early that night, on the couch in front of the fireplace with T’Challa laying protectively on the floor in front of you. The day was stressful for you, trying to keep up with your boyfriend’s new form all while performing some of his duties.

☼☼☼

You woke up with a start, confused as to where you were and how you got there. You were on your bed, under the covers in new clothes with your hair properly wrapped. You groggily looked around, confused as to why there wasn’t a panther purring on your stomach as you slept. “T’Challa? Where’d you go?”

As if on cue, the door to the bathroom opens, steam emerged following your husband in all his beautiful glory. As a human. “T!” You ran to him, tripping over the sheets and running into his arms. “You’re back!”

“I never left, love.” He chuckles, the deep sound rumbling in his chest making your heart flutter.

“Oh man, I missed your voice!” You smile, happy tears falling from your eyes as you squeezed him tighter. “Next time you see Loki, you better run the other way, you hear me?”

“Yes, love, I hear you.” He kisses your forehead and walks you over to the bed. “Now come, let’s get some rest. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow.” With a small peck on your lips, he holds you to his chest. This time instead of constant purrs putting you to sleep, it was the sound of snores and your man’s heartbeat.


End file.
